Do You Believe in Magic
by changeofheart505
Summary: HP AU! Human!Guardians. HarryxFem!Jack. The Guardians come from all over the world, and they're coming together for thing, to learn magic. Can they become a team and put aside their differences? Can they bring an end to all rivalries at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Believe in Magic?

**Kura: New story, hope ya like it.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1: Acceptance letters

Miss Toothiana Fae

Room to the left second floor, first door

7890 N. Fairy Lane, Burgess Pennsylvania

Dear Miss Fae, we are proud to accept you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,

we await your acceptance letter by the 31st.

We look forward to having you.

- Sierra Rivers, deputy Headmistress.

Toothiana, an eleven year old girl with nicely tanned skin, violet eyes and black hair, squealed as she read her letter. Her father was a wizard and her mother a muggle with an open mind to magic. When they read her letter, they were filled with pride. It wasn't everyday your daughter was accepted into the best magic school known.

* * *

Nicholas North

Couch to the right, living room.

1545 N. St. Road, Russia.

Dear Mr. North,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please send your acceptance letter by the 31st.

We look forward to seeing you at the beginning of term.

North, as Nicholas preferred to be called, gave a booming laugh. He was a wizard!

"Ah, I better tell my parents!" He quickly ran off to tell his parents he was officially a wizard and going to the best school of magic anyone could go to.

* * *

Emerson Aster Bunnymund

Only tree in the garden,

2089 S.E. Hope Ave. Sydney, Australia.

Dear Mr. Bunnymund,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please send your acceptance letter by the 31st.

We look forward to having you.

Aster laughed as he ran into his house. His parents looked confused by all the joy coming from him until they saw the letter. As soon as they did, they joined their son in his little congratulatory party.

* * *

Sanderson Mansnoozie

Backyard by the sandbox,

879 E. Anderson Ave.

Dear Mr. Mansnoozie,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please send your acceptance letter by the 31st.

We hope to see you at the beginning of term.

Sandy smiled and quickly sent his reply, knowing his parents wouldn't say no. they were wizards after all.

* * *

Jacklyn Overland.

Hanging off a tree branch.

Burgess, Pennsylvania.

Dear Miss Overland,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please send your acceptance letter by the 31st.

We look forward to seeing you.

Jacklyn whooped as she fell from the tree branch she was hanging off of. She brushed of her skirt and ran to her home. She couldn't wait to tell Emma to big news…

**Kura: And that's it for the letters. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Believe in Magic?

**Kura: New chapter!**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley part 1

Tooth smiled as her father lead her to Diagon Alley. She could see his pride practically beaming off of him. This was going to be the best year of her life!

'Oh, I wonder what kind of wand I'll get,' she thought to herself. She followed her father into the "Leaky Cauldron," a pub that was only seen by magical folk.

"Hello Tom!" Her father said to the bartender. Tom smiled and nodded his hello as the two walked to back. Taking his wand out, her father began muttering under his breath while tapping random bricks. Tooth was about to ask why he was doing that, when the wall he had been tapping formed a doorway. Okay, so the bricks may have not been random… and they had a purpose as well.

"Toothiana, welcome to Diagon Alley!" Her father gestured to the other side of the wall. Tooth gasped and ran through. Taking in the sights, she followed her father to Gringotts. The Wizard Bank. Mr. Fae smiled as they entered. The lines were short, so they were able to get their money quickly. Tooth skipped by her father's side as they walked from store to store. Tooth was so excited, she didn't see someone running in her direction.

"Oomph!" Tooth and another girl cried as they collided. Mr. Fae quickly picked both up.

"Sorry," Tooth said while blushing in embarrassment.

"No," the other girl said, her hood hiding her face, "I'm sorry. I have to go! EMMA! WAIT FOR ME!" The girl ran off to a smaller one who was jumping at the sights of Diagon Alley. The girl, Emma, was barely seven, maybe eight or six. "Bye!" And both disappeared. Tooth looked at her father, who shrugged and led her to Ollivander's. Tooth felt nervous as they entered. It wasn't that she wasn't excited, she was, but the place felt kind of creepy for her.

"Julian, nice to see you again!" An old man, Ollivander, said.

"Ollivander. This is Toothiana, Tooth as she prefers, my daughter. She's going to be needing a wand."

"Hogwarts?" Mr. Fae nodded and Tooth looked around nervously. She almost jumped when Ollivander returned with some wands.

"Cherry wood, unicorn hair, ten inches, give it a wave," the man told her. But before she could, the wand was snatched out of Tooth's hand. She tried oak with a phoenix feather, eight inches, it shattered a vase. She tried pine, eleven and half inches with a dragon heartstring, it turned her dad's hair neon pink.

'I'll never get a wand…' she sighed as she took hold of the next wand, which was pine, nine inches with a unicorn hair. Expecting another fail, Tooth as shocked when pink and purple sparks flew out of the wand. Her father nodded his approval and paid the seven galleons for the wand.

"I'll go get your books, you look around, I won't be long." Tooth nodded and ran off to explore the Alley. She saw an ice cream stand and saw a familiar cloak.

'The girl from before…' she thought to herself. The cloaked girl held two ice cream cones. Before Tooth could even talk to the girl, she was gone once more. 'Maybe I'll see her at Hogwarts?' She wondered as she ordered her own ice cream. She sat down at a table and ate in silence.

"Toothiana," her father called. Tooth jumped up and ran towards him. He smiled and held out his hand. "Time to go." Tooth nodded. In a few days, she'll be off to Hogwarts!

**Kura: Review!**


End file.
